vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
VEGA Conflict
Scheduled for revamp some time soon. Overview VEGA Conflict is a free to play Massive Multiplayer Online Real-Time Strategy game, on Facebook here and on Steam as of 2016. Chrome and Mozilla Firefox have disabled the NPAPI plugin which VEGA Conflict uses for playing the game in-browser, but Internet Explorer can still be used to play the game directly from their webpage if you have Unity Web Player. It is made by Kixeye, and is a fun game to play, as you "stake your claim, customize your fleet, and wage epic war in space". VEGA Conflict is very similar to Battle Pirates, except the setting is in space. Take command of your own destiny, and battle against The VEGA Federation and other rogue miners by taking control over valuable resources, build customized war ships, and raid neighboring enemy bases to seize more resources and strengthen your base. Construct over 40 different war ships, and customize them with special armor and other unique weapons. Manage fleets, and launch them into orbit to loot other player bases and take down lucrative enemy cargo ships. Unlock new ship hulls, along with researching new weapons and defenses. Engage in real-time, synchronous PvP and NPC combat against live players around the world. Join in or form your own alliances with other players in your sector. Explore and conquer a massive 24/7, persistent universe. Compete in monthly in-game for exclusive prizes. Gameplay VEGA Conflict plays like a RTS (Real Time Strategy) game, with lots of room for skillful piloting with intricate ship micromanagement during combat. In player vs. player combat, your skill as a pilot, and the way you have chosen to construct your fleet determine whether you emerge victorious. Players can choose to battle with AI fleets in their planet, in their sector, and during supply runs and events, or with other players around the world. Players can also choose to attack other players bases to steal medals (which tie to a global leaderboard), and resources. During specific events, players will be given the opportunity to test their bases defenses against AI combatants to earn Intel for the event. Synopsis Development Community Reception While the initial reception of VEGA Conflict was quite positive, the current direction of the game has caused the community to display significant distaste. With the introduction of Mk. upgrades, the game has morphed into a grind-intensive experience, rewarding those who have many hours to spend on upgrading their ships, or those who have the money to buy the upgrades directly. Moving into the introduction of T6 content, many players are skeptical of Kixeye's ability to provide a positive gaming experience for their F2P customers, as the gap between the paying and non-paying player continues to widen. Developed by Kixeye - formerly Casual Collective . Kixeye was co-founded by David Scott in 2007 and is based in San Francisco, California. Kixeye has created many titles, some others being War Commander ,Backyard Monsters, Battle Pirates, Desktop Defender and TOME: Immortal Arena Category:VEGA Conflict